Lee Ping Thought He Knew
by QueenGenie16
Summary: a lot of things about Biffy.  When Lee needs a ride home he goes to Biffy. And as such he drives home with his family. The whole lot of them. Not in the same league with Meet The Goldsteins.


Lee knew a lot of things about Biffy Goldstein. He knew that the small rectangle on the big guy's shoulder was his cell-phone; he knew that Biffy was really good with technology. He knew that Biff had found Mr. Rumple-Kitty-Kat behind a dumpster at the middle school, and had been caring for the little guy ever since. He knew Biff really didn't have a mean bone in his body; however he knew Biff did enjoy asserting his position. Lee knew Biff did have a reputation for being a bully. Lee knew Biff used detention as a cover to make things for the cat.

Lee thought Biff didn't smoke, once he found out about the bulge in his shoulder, being a cell-phone. He thought Biff was an only child.

Lee never thought about Biff's sexuality. He never thought about how Biff knew all he did. He never thought about Biff's maps and such of the school.

Most of the time, when Lee thought about Biff; he didn't push past the skin. He didn't think of any more than the burly, gentle, cat-loving, technological guy who worked with him. He never thought of anything deeper – and Biff was comfortable with it.

Until one day, when Lee needed a favor. "Hey Biffy! Could you maybe drive me home?"

The big guy sighed, "sure. If you're willing to put up with my siblings."

"You have siblings?" Lee asked, looking shocked.

Biffy nodded, "the twins and the other two."

"Four siblings."

"Yep, one's in your grade and the other one's in twelve – but the twins are in elementary."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me who they are."

"Nope."

So the rest of detention passed by slowly, Lee actually spending it in the small, dark room with Biffy and Mr. Rumple-Kitty-Kat. When the big cyborg principal limped into the room and yelled. "DISMISSED." Lee followed Biff out to his car.

It was a nice car. Well, if you could call it a car – it was more like a luxury SUV. Lee mumbled awkwardly, "umm, nice car." He wasn't used to seeing such an expensive vehicle.

"Not mine. It's Avalon's, we had to carpool today. Have to once a week."

"Will she be okay with giving me a ride?"

"Avalon's cool." Biffy answered pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting a cigarette into his mouth he lit it; taking a quick drag. "If cigarettes don't bother you."

Lee shook his head quickly. And the bigger boy smiled, clapping his arm around his shoulder. Pulling Lee in close, causing him to blush furiously.

"Hey jackass! Get the hell out of my way!" A tall, skinny, busty girl yelled as she passed the Emos. "Yo, Ned you coming?" She called to the skater with the long, blond hair and the yellow goggles. He nodded and followed her, grabbing his skateboard and clasping her hand.

"Biffy! Who's your bitch?" She called as she walked in stride with her boyfriend. Biff grabbed Lee and met them halfway.

"Avalon, Lee. Lee, Avalon. It's Avalon's car, Ned is Avalon's boyfriend – and Avalon is my older sister."

Lee raised his hand in greeting. Avalon surged forward, pinching the skinny boy's cheek. "So cute. Isn't he darling, Ned?"

The skater nodded, raising his eyebrow at Lee. "Hey Ping. Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Hi Ned, nice to see you again."

"Nice, man."

Avalon smiled unlocking the SUV. "Before we go pick up the twins we have 'ta do one more thing."

Lee asked "what do we need to do?"

Biff smiled, pushing the boy into the back row, as Avalon yelled. "Cyrus! Cyrus! Get your skinny rocker ass over here. We're leaving." Biff laughed as they saw the tall, hat-wearing band guy run over to the car.

"Cool it, sis. Had to say bye to Edward."

"Eddie's sweet, but that doesn't give your ass the right to be late. The kids will be worried."

Cyrus sighed and slide into the back row beside Biff and Lee. "Hey, prankster dude. You getting a ride? Or has Biff brought you over to the –" SLAM. Avalon closed the door, "dark side." Lee smiled slightly at how close he was sitting to Biffy.

"Getting a ride."

"I'll tell you when to start giving me directions." Avalon muttered from the driver's seat, lighting a cigarette. "Now let's get out of this hellhole." Taking a drag she pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was full of turns, bumps and light pop songs.

The luxury SUV parked in front of a clean, brick building where a set of dark-haired twin girls were sitting on the front steps, in a full uniform. "Eleanor, Lydia get in the car." Avalon called rolling down her window, flicking off some of the ashes on her cigarette.

The two girls ran over towards the SUV, hoping into the middle row. As soon as the door slammed, Avalon took off, at an alarming speed. "Now let's get Lee. Wait – it is Lee, right?" Seeing the red-and-black haired boy nod, she continued. "Home."

Lee switched seats with one of the twins. If you could take a left at the next intersection – and then another two blocks down. And then…" The directions continued until they reached the Ping residence.

"Thanks for the ride, guys. See you tomorrow Biff." Lee called as he stepped out of the vehicle, watching as there was some major seat-swapping.

Ned waved from the front seat as the vehicle pulled out of his driveway. Continuing on the breakneck pace.

Lee knew a lot about Biff. He knew he loved his cat. He knew he was great with technology. He knew he smoked, but not too much. He knew he had siblings, a lot of them.

And now he knew that he really wanted to spend a lot more time getting to know Biffy T. Goldstein.


End file.
